


Ode to MJN

by OctarineSparks



Category: Cabin Pressure
Genre: Gen, Humour, Poetry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-11
Updated: 2014-02-11
Packaged: 2018-01-12 00:26:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 63
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1179728
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OctarineSparks/pseuds/OctarineSparks
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Just a short, pointless poem that, well, hmm...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Ode to MJN

She's a cheeky one, old G-ERTI,  
So when flying her, best be a bit flirty. 

When ordered by Carolyn Knapp-Shappey,  
Follow well and make it snappy. 

And then of course there's Arthur Shappey,  
Always brilliant, and always happy. 

Martin is always Captain Crieff,  
Otherwise he'll give you grief. 

And last of all, Douglas Richardson,  
... He can be a bit of a tricky bastard.


End file.
